fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Fate
Doctor Fate, more accurately referred to as Aaron Solaris, is a Lord of Order, a supernatural entity and a superhero. He was previously a member of the Justice League, and currently serves as a member commanding officer of the FusionFall Heroes, with Aaron, the older brother of Raven, as his host body. Physical Appearance The Helmet of Fate is always manifested as the current host wearing the same uniform. With Aaron as the host, his uniform consists of a golden helmet that covers the whole of his head, excluding the ears. Fate wears a long, high collared cape, fastened with two large buttons. Beneath is a blue shirt with a golden oval set in the chest. He also dons a large golden belt with a circle in the center, and deep blue pants with golden boots Without his uniform, he has a very muscular build with blonde hair and blue eyes. History Early Life When Aaron was on Azarath he was being trained as the head chief of military and protection of Azarath. He had been training since he was 10. He was 19 when Azarath was in jeopardy by the rebellion. Already hes was giving commands and did everything to ensure the safety and protection of his family and his planet. 2016 As a Lord of Order, Nabu had to rely on human hosts to have a presence on the physical plane. He could take over host bodies when they wear the Helmet of Fate, transforming them into Doctor Fate. While he is in control, the souls of his hosts remain within the Helmet, powerless to influence the outside world. The most prominent host was Kent Nelson. He joined the Justice Society of America. Nelson's wife Inza convinced Kent to stop wearing the Helmet of Fate, and Nabu remained trapped in the Helmet for 65 years. He was later chosen to be the next Doctor Fate, and because of his Azarathian blood he was able to control the helmet and take it off whenever he wants to. 2020 He later accepted the offer of being a superhero. He has a degree in forensic science, and works as a CSI for the police in Beach City where he met his girlfriend, Ingrid Campbell-Lottway. Powers and abilities Nabu's magical connection to the Helmet of Fate allows him to completely possess the body of the wearer. Once in control, he can utilize many mystical abilities including: * Flight * Energy blasts ** Magical constructs ** Telepathy with his human host Fate's magic usually manifests in the shape of a yellow ankh, as is visible on the picture to the right. Weaknesses * Nabu exists inside of the helmet of fate. Without a host body, he cannot manifest as Fate and cannot affect the physical world. His power is also dependent on the host. As stated by Klarion when Nabu possessed Aaron, Fate was weak because Aaron had no belief in magic. He also offered himself to fate by stating that his magic was at its peak and his body fully developed on which Nabu agreed and chose Aaron over Raven Quotes Gallery Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 11 - Barry Allen.png|Aaron Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 13 - Barry Allen.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 31 - Barry Allen.png Tumblr m6yu6x6PDg1qjg72eo1 500.gif 633a1b71b1fd0eb6420154e7e9584f71.jpg Wally-fate.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Commanding Officers